Volando hacia la felicidad
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un joven alegre e hiperactivo llega como el nuevo a la tripulación de aviación del capitan prodigio y amargado? Segun la química los opuestos se atraen, sin embargo esto pasará esta ocasión? Leanla con calma, dejen que los atrape como lo hizo conmigo, disfrutenla que para eso la hago y si les gustó, apoyenla para que continue. Gracias.
1. El nuevo a bordo

**Buenas. **

**Esta es la nueva historia en la que pienso trabajar por el momento para no dejar nada incompleto.**

**Bueno si a alguno le importa en este fic no existe big time rush, es un universo paralelo donde Kendall es un capitán de aviación y Carlos es un nuevo TCP de su tripulación que está para curar su dolor. ¿Ustedes creen que lo logre?**

**Esta historia nació de una petición de una amiga muy cercana y pues yo la estoy adaptando al mundo btr.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten esta historia y recuerden dos cosas:**

**~no sean tan críticos, es el capítulo 1.**

**~no olviden comentar, decir que opinan, qué les parece etc.**

_Capitulo 1: el nuevo a bordo._

"¿Queria verme señor?"

"Ah si capitán Knight me enteré que uno de sus auxiliares de vuelo se fue"

Era cierto James se fue, lo abandonó hace un mes por el capitán Mitchell.

"Si señor"

Desde entonces el capitán habia perdido esa chispa porque no era un secreto que él era gay y bueno se imaginarán por qué le duele la pérdida de James.

"Me he tomado la molestia de asignarle otro"

"Puedo saber quién es?"

"La audiencia era con él presente pero me pidió permiso para llegar tarde por una cuestión de fuerza mayor, pero de cualquier manera lo conocerá mañana"

"¿Entonces es hombre?"

"Asi es capitán"

"Y en cuanto a la experiencia que tiene..."

"No tiene ninguna"

"Pero señor entonces ¿por qué lo contrató y peor aún por qué asignarmelo a mi?"

"Porque me explicó sus razones y su disposición y en cuanto a su asignación con usted, pues ya debería saberlo, un prodigio como usted será capaz de enseñarle todo lo necesario junto con el resto de su tripulación"

"Pero señor yo no quiero otro TCP* y menos si es hombre"

"Lo lamento capitán pero ya tomé la decisión y lo va a aceptar en su tripulación"

"Pero yo no"

"Es una órden capitán"

Él solo resopló.

"Si señor por cierto ya que no tengo opción le puedo dejar los datos para el nuevo acerca del vuelo y eso con usted?"

"Claro capitán"

"Gracias señor" dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el horario de los vuelos y el avión que se iba a ocupar.

"Puede retirarse capitán"

"Si señor"

Dijo al tiempo que salía de la sala.

"Me pregunto como será, espero que se tome enserio el trabajo y no sea un cualquiera, pero sobre todo que sea feo, asi cuando se vaya como siempre pasa no me dolerá porque no me enamoraré de él como lo hice con James" eso lo repetía una y otra vez preguntándose cómo sería su nuevo TCP cuando de la nada de un segundo a otro se encontraba en el suelo junto con otro chico que se intentaba parar y limpiar a toda prisa.

"Discúlpeme se encuentra bien?"

Dijo mientras ayudaba al capitán a levantarse.

"Se puede saber por qué venias corriendo sin fijarte?" El capitán estaba de por sí irritado por la audiencia y ahora molesto por ser tacleado.

"Perdón pero es que tengo prisa y ya voy tarde"

"Eso no es excusa"

"Perdón señor tengo que irme" dijo el chico al tiempo que empezaba a correr de nuevo "espero que esté bien" dijo antes de entrar a un cuarto que para la sorpresa del capitán era el cuarto de audiencia.

"Me pregunto si" dijo volviendo a su camino "no de seguro es alguien más solo espero que ese molesto e hiperactivo chico no sea mi TCP porque es muy guapo para ser bajito"

CARLOS POV.

Me dirigí al centro donde se encontraba el jefe de todos los que trabajan en aviación y mi futuro jefe mayor a partir de mañana si todo sale bien.

"Lamento el retraso señor" dije entre jadeos "Carlos Garcia se reporta señor"

"Ah señor Garcia me alegra que haya llegado pero el capitán se acaba de salir"

"Lo lamento señor" dije agachando la cabeza en símbolo de mi pena.

"No te preocupes por cierto cómo sigue tu madre"

"Igual señor"

"El Capitán Knight ya sabe de tu nueva posición en su tripulación"

"Si señor no lo decepcionaré" dije casi gritando de emoción "y muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad señor"

"Es todo un placer dada su condición actual y la de su madre"

"Muchas gracias señor" dije al tiempo que me dirigía a la puerta.

"Señor Garcia quiero suponer que ya sabe el avión y los vuelos en los que va a estar presente mañana verdad?"

En ese presiso instante me detuve y me volteé con la cara como un jitomate.

'Genial ni siquiera es mi primer dia de trabajo y ya lo arruiné' pensé.

"No señor"

"Lo supuse" dijo dando una pequeña risa "el capitán se tomó la molestia de dejar toda esa información para usted" hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que me acercaba a recoger la información "y no se preocupe esas cosas pasan cuando es nuevo"

"Si no le molesta señor me gustaría saber más sobre mi capitán"

"El capitán Knight es serio, se toma muy enserio el trabajo y no le gusta que su tripulación cometa errores además tiene que saber que es muy obstinado porque es un prodigio"

"¿Prodigio?"

"Usualmente se tardan 5 años en conseguir todos los meritos que posee el capitán pero él los consiguió en 2 años solamente"

"Eso es increible" mierda soné como un niño emocionado.

"Pero no se lo mencione porque aumentará su ego todavia más"

"Por supuesto señor"

"Dejemos lo laboral de lado" dijo un poco distraido "tengo entendido que nunca se ha subido a un avión" asentí con la cabeza "¿cómo se siente?"

"Muy emocionado señor y con toda disposición de aprender rápido"

"Esa es la actitud señor García"

"Señor le puedo hacer otra pregunta?"

"Adelante"

"¿Cómo lo tomó el capitán? Me refiero a que un nuevo entrara en su tripulación"

"Como era de esperarse...mal"

Mi cara palideció al instante.

"Tiene que saber que el capitán tenía un romance con la persona que usted va a reemplazar y no quería otro hombre por temor a que pasara lo mismo quiero suponer"

"El capitán es gay?"

"Asi es señor García"

"Oh creo que lo entiendo ha de ser muy dificil que despidan a su persona amada"

"De hecho él sigue aquí pero con otro piloto y pues iniciaron un romance y"

"Pobre capitán"

"Pero eso es pasado y el presente es su trabajo asi que mejor vayase para descansar porque es un lujo que no se va a poder dar en lo que trabaje aqui"

"Si señor, gracias" dije saliendo del aula.

'Pobre capitán pero en cierta forma me alegra que sea gay aunque no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones con mi capitán solo quiero que no sea como el chico con el que me tropecé, triste, serio, amargado, pero debo de admitir que era bastante atractivo aunque si asi es mi capitán creo que lo voy a odiar'

Me dirigí a mi casa feliz de tener el empleo ya que era vital que lo obtuviera.

Mi madre está muy enferma y su tratamiento es muy costoso, mi padre falleció hace tiempo y dado que soy hijo único toda la parte económica recae en mí por lo tanto todo el dinero se fue.

Este fue el único empleo que conseguí y con esto se me solucionaba un poco la vida.

Sin embargo aún no puedo cantar victoria.

Entré a mi casa. No es muy grande pero tampoco es pequeña es término medio por asi decirlo.

Al entrar lo primero que hice fue ir a ver como seguía mi madre y a darle la noticia.

Toqué la puerta para entrar y cuando me lo permitió, entré.

"¿Cómo sigues ma?"

"Mejor hijo, no te preocupes tanto por mi"

"Ma dime la verdad" dije soltando unas lágrimas y dejándolas caer por mis mejillas.

"¿Conseguiste el trabajo?" Eso era para mi un 'si hijo estoy peor pero no te preocupes' mientras cambiaba de tema.

Yo me limpié las lágrimas.

"Si ma lo conseguí" dije agachándome a la cama para abrazarla.

"Que bueno hijo y cuando empiezas?"

"Mañana a las..." Dije sacando los horarios "a las 12 del día"

"Y ya tienes tu uniforme?"

"El dia que fui a solicitar el empleo me dijeron que de aceptarme solo tenía que vestir un traje"

"Y tienes un traje?"

"Creo que" dije diriguiéndome al armario y sacando mi único traje con agujeros "no"

"Pues que haces aqui, ve a comprarte unos para tu trabajo"

"Pero ma, no tengo dinero"

"Claro que si" dijo señalando el lugar donde guardaba el dinero para su tratamiento.

"Ese dinero es para otra cosa y me niego a utilizarlo"

"Eso lo puedes recuperar cuando trabajes ahora ve y compra unos trajes, uno para cada dia o enserio esperas usar lo mismo diario"

"No" dije agachando la mirada.

"Corre antes de que cierren todo"

"Si ma no me tardo"

Ya en la hora de la cena regresé a mi casa con los trajes nuevos de varios colores tenia gris, azul, café, negro y otros tres otro gris, negro y azul.

"Tienes hambre?" Le pregunté a mi madre mientras guardaba los trajes.

"Un poco si te soy sincera"

"Bueno pues vamos a cenar" dije bajando a la cocina para regresar a la habitación con una charola y comida para los dos.

"Gracias hijo"

"Provecho"

Habiendo terminado de cenar mi madre dijo

"Ya deberías dormir Carlos, mañana tienes que estar temprano y no creo que te dejen dormir en el trabajo"

"Tienes razón ma"

"Al menos uno de los dos si va a poder subirse a un avión"

"Es verdad ma, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches hijo"

Mi madre duerme en mi cama mientras yo dormía en el sillón de la sala.

"Mañana va a ser un dia maravilloso" dije reconsiderando mis palabras "o al menos eso espero" dije acomodándome en el sillón para dormir.

*TCP significa "tripulante de cabina de pasajeros.

**Que les pareció no se, a mi me gustó para ser algo que salió mas como un reto y pues espero y apoyen esta historia para que continue **

**Gracias.**


	2. Opuestos y confrontaciones

**Ok perdon por la tardanza pero es que estaba de vacaciones en la playa y pues ya saben pero x mi vida es irrelevante asi que aqui dejo (por fin) el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

Capítulo 2:opuestos y confrontaciones.

Me levanté alrededor de las seis de la mañana. Estoy muy ansioso, es mi primer día, me subiré por primera vez a un avión.

Me levanté, me duché y fui a despertar a mi madre para desayunar, todo esto antes de las siete de la mañana.

"Buenos dias ma"

"Buenos dias hijo cómo te sientes"

"Emocionado, nervioso, ansioso y muchas otras emociones"

"Me alegro por ti hijo"

"Pero más que nada nervioso"

"Es solo un trabajo y el avión, estoy segura que el capitán no va a dejar que todos mueran"

"De hecho ese es mi problema, mi capitán es un prodigio pero no he tenido tiempo de conocerlo, asi que no se como es"

"Estoy segura que le vas a agradar y si no es asi puedes cambiarte con alguien más" dijo mi madre tratando de hacerme sentir bien.

"Si ma oye, creo que me pondré el azul para el primer dia, ¿qué te parece?"

Dije poniéndome encima el traje de dicho color.

"Creo que te ves grandioso"

"Gracias" dije al tiempo que me metía al armario para ponerme el traje.

"Creo que ya me voy a ir ma, quiero causar una buena primera impresión con el capitán"

"Claro Carlos" dijo y antes de llegar a la puerta mi madre volvió a hablar para alentarme "Carlos...se fuerte mi niño"

"Si ma" dije cerrando la puerta.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto me sentí diminuto, digo eso era enorme y no supe por donde entrar pero supuse que lo haría por los hangares asi que ahí fui.

"Buenos dias donde es la entrada para los TCP" dije drigiéndome a un guardia cerca de mi.

"Asi que tu eres la nueva víctima del capitán Knight"

"¿V-victima?"

"No te preocupes no creo que sea tan malo, tu avión está por allá" dijo señalando un avión azul.

Si, que bueno que decidí ponerme el azul.

"Gracias"

"Buena suerte"

Cuando llegué noté que era el primero en llegar y solo ví al mismo hombre con el que me estampé ayer.

No puede ser él.

"Hola" dije levantando una mano para llamar su atención.

Se acercó y me dedicó una mirada desinteresada.

"Se puede saber qué haces aquí?"

"Soy el nuevo TCP del capitán Knight"

"No es cierto...sabes quién soy?"

"El tipo que arrollé ayer pero si estás aqui significa que tu eres...PERDÓN CAPITÁN ES QUE NO HABIA TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PRESENTARME SOY" mierda como fui así con el capitán Knight.

"No me interesa como te llames" dijo ahora cambiando su mirada desinteresada por una fría "solo necesito un apellido"

"G-garcía señor"

"Bien Gracía ya que estás aqui mueve todos los consumibles dentro del avión" dijo señalando varios montones de comida y bebidas.

"Si señor"

Y empecé a acarrear las cosas mientras él revisaba todos los controles.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba llegaron otras dos personas de mi misma edad pero a diferencia mia se veían con mucha experiencia y eran mujeres.

"Oh tu eres el nuevo no?"

"Si mucho gusto soy Carlos García"

"Hola Carlos soy Jo" dijo la rubia estrechando mi mano seguida de la castaña.

"Mi nombre es Camille"

"Les puedo hacer una pregunta?" Cuando asintieron con la cabeza continué "por qué ustedes son amables y él no? Digo si bien lo arrollé ayer no creo que sea para tanto"

"Ustedes tres, creén que es momento para platicar?" Dijo el capitán señalándonos a los tres "aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer y solo falta una hora para el vuelo"

Después seguimos trabajando mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Cuando la hora del despegue empezó, me morí, literalmente no me pude mover de mi lugar.

Ya una vez en el aire de manera estable empecé a trabajar que a fin de cuentas para eso me iban a pagar.

Me acerqué a una madre que me había llamado y tenía a un niño pequeño junto a ella.

"Buenos dias en qué le puedo servir?"

"Me podría dar una pastilla para la cabeza es que mi hijo no para de llorar y no se qué le pasa"

"En seguida" concéntrate solo has lo que se te diga no te entrometas pero fue un poco imposible.

"Disculpe que la moleste pero es la primera vez que él viaja?"

A lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de Jo y Camille diciendo "qué está haciendo" decía la rubia y la castaña respondía "al capitán no le va a gustar" pero no me importó.

"Si señor"

"Por favor llameme Carlos" dije al tiempo que sacaba una paleta de mi bolsillo "le molesta si"

"Oh pero si ese dulce es de usted no puedo"

"Por favor yo creo que su hijo lo necesita más que yo" dije dándole la paleta al niño y disminuyendo asi un poco su llanto.

"Oye hola amiguito soy Carlos"

"Hola"

"Te digo un secreto?" El asintió con la cabeza "también es la primera vez que yo me subo a un avión" el niño dejó de llorar y abrió los ojos.

"Enserio?"

"Si y si me lo preguntas estaba llorando en el despegue pero ahora que estamos en el aire me siento mejor"

"Creo que tiene usted razón"

"Claro, aquí a pesar de tener que trabajar es muy tranquilo"

"Señor me puede cantar algo?"

"Por supuesto, que quieres escuchar?"

"Una canción de cuna" cuando dijo eso me acordé de cuando llovía y mi madre me abrazaba cantando. Asi que comencé a cantar y al terminar el niño estaba profundamente dormido agarrando con fuerza la paleta que le dí.

"Señor García puede pasar a la cabina de control de favor" escuché la voz del capitán en al bocina.

Me dirigí a cabina y todo se fue al diablo.

El capitán dejó el control del avión al copiloto.

"Me puedes explicar que pensabas al hacer lo que hiciste?"

"No se de que me habla señor"

"Cuál es tu trabajo?"

"TCP"

"Y eso incluye cantar o dar dulces?"

"No señor" dije agachando la cabeza.

"Tu trabajo tampoco incuye meterte en la vida de los pasajeros o si?"

"No señor"

"Entonces en qué radica tu trabajo?"

"Atender a los pasajeros según lo que pidan"

"Exacto y eso incluye alguna de las cosas que hiciste?"

"No pero"

"Y eso incluye lo que hiciste?"

"No señor"

"Bien entonces vete y compórtate como un TCP"

"Si señor" dije al tiempo que volteaba mi cuerpo para dirigirme a mi área de trabajo quitándome las lágrimas de la cara y los párpados.

A lo lejos podía escuchar la voz del copiloto.

"No crees que fuiste muy duro con él?"

"Si desea seguir aqui tiene que aprender"

El resto del vuelo estuve como una máquina sin poner quejas o algo de lo que hice con anterioridad hasta que aterrizamos.

Cuando el avión al fín se detuvo el capitán salió con nosotros para despedir a los pasajeros.

Todos salieron como si nada, todos excepto la madre y su hijo.

"Muchas gracias por lo de antes y lamento que lo hayan reprimido por ello"

"No se preocupe, lo importante es que el pequeño disfrutara de su primer vuelo" dije dedicándoles una sonrisa entes de que se fueran.

El resto de los viajes estuvieron igual a este solo que el Capitán me hizo una amenaza si tocaba dos veces el timbre me despedía asi que fueron muchas llamadas de atención sin llegar al segundo toque.

"Hasta mañana señores y señoritas" dijo el capitán antes de dejarnos ir.

Cuando llegué a mi casa me tiré en el sillón diciendo cansado con todo mi ser. No subí porque supuse que mi madre ya estaría dormida asi que solo me desvestí, puse la alarma y me dormí profundamente deseando que mañana me fuera mejor.

**Qué les pareció? Buena, mala, todo eso pueden dejarlo en los reviews los cuales se aprecian infinitamente y bueno pues siguan leyendo si les gusta la historia.**


	3. Lo mejor para mi

**Y aqui está el tercer capítulo y ya se los estoy subiendo rápido es solo que no se me gusta esta historia y espero la estén disfrutando como yo (eso lo pueden dejar en claro con sus reviews) pero bueno aqui está disfrútenla.**

Capítulo 3: lo mejor para mi.

Hoy no tenía trabajo asi que me desperté para apagar la alarma que se me olvidó quitar y dormí hasta más tarde de lo habitual.

Fui a despertar a mi madre para decirle que iba a ir a pedir un cambio de capitán, con solo un dia de regaños me bastó para darme cuenta que no sirvo para trabajar con un prodigio como el capitán Knight.

Pero cuando entré me quebré, mi madre no se movía y estaba pálida y por más que lo intenté jamás despertó.

Mi madre murió y fue en ese instante que lo descubrí, sus palabras regresaron a mi

"Carlos...se fuerte mi niño" y lo entendí todo.

Mi madre sabía que iba a morir y sus palabras no eran para mi trabajo, era para afrontar esto.

Llamé a la funeraria y se la llevaron mientras yo me quedé a avisar a todos los conocidos.

Justo cuando terminé el teléfono sonó asi que contesté y era el capitán Knight.

Genial.

"Bueno?" Intenté que mi voz no sonara muy quebrada.

"García"

"Digame capitán"

"Me acaban de avisar que una señora contrató un vuelo privado conmigo y me pidió que usted fuera el TCP encargado" luego hizo una pausa "esta bien?"

"Si capitán voy en camino"

"Está seguro? Porque puedo decirle que está indispuesto"

"No se preocupe salgo en 10 minutos para el aeropuerto"

Luego colgeé.

"Lo lamento ma" dije mientras me metía a bañar para irme.

Al llegar el capitán ya me estaba esperando.

"Lamento la demora capitán"

"No se preocupe" se me quedó viendo "seguro que está bien García?"

"Si señor, ya deberíamos partir"

La señora resultó ser la de ayer al parecer solo fue a dejar a su hijo porque venía sola esta vez.

"Es bueno volver a verlo"

"Igualmente señora"

"Se encuentra bien?"

"Si es solo que mi madre falleció esta mañana"

"Eso es terrible quieres hablar de ello?"

Y en el momento en el que pensaba responder el timbre de advertencia sonó.

"Lo lamento pero no me permiten hablar mas de lo debido con los pasajeros"

"Pero"

"Lo lamento"

En ese momento la señora se paró y fue a hablar con el capitán.

Cuando regresó me dijo que el capitán quería hablar conmigo asi que fui a la cabina.

"Queria verme capitán?"

"Si García" dijo soltando el volante del avión "por qué no me dijo lo de su madre?"

"No quería molestarlo señor"

"Pero le hubiera dado el permiso"

"Si pero no quería desepcionar a la señora" dije haciendo una pausa para contarle mi desición "después de todo es mi último vuelo con usted capitán"

"A qué se refiere García?"

"A que regresando voy a pedir un cambio de capitán"

"No!" Creo que saqué una parte de sus emociones "no lo entiendo"

"Me di cuenta que no servía para trabajar con un prodigio como usted"

"Pero con el tiempo va a adquirir experiencia y"

"Y no soporto sus regaños, creo que lo hice por eso"

"Si ese es el problema seré menos estrico pero no se vaya por favor"

"No le creo su falso dolor, el jefe me dijo que ni siquiera quería un nuevo TCP asi que le hago un favor"

"Pero eso es pasado" sonaba destrozado.

"Lo siento capitán pero ya tomé mi desición"

"García espere"

Pero no le di tiempo de decir algo más.

Me salí y escuche que me llamaba pero le dejé de tomar importancia.

Cuando aterrizamos el capitán no salió pero si su copiloto.

"Sucedió algo con el capitán?" Preguntó la señora.

"El capitán está indispuesto"

"Oh ya veo"

A lo lejos pude escuchar un gemido ahogado.

Regresamos a la ciudad y me fui directo a mi casa mientras una tia se encargaba del velorio.

Todo estaba tan callado, tan triste, me sentía derrotado.

Derrotado por el capitán, derrotado por no salvar a mi madre.

Derrotado por la vida.

De pronto sonó el timbre y fui a abrir preguntándome quién sería.

Era Jo.

"Hola" dije con una ceja arqueada.

"Hola Carlos lamento tu pérdida"

"Cómo te enteraste?"

"El capitán me llamó luego de su regreso y pues me lo dijo"

"Osea que ya sabes lo otro" dije mirando al suelo para luego recordar mis modales "pasa por favor"

La dirigí a la sala y nos sentamos.

"Carlos de verdad quieres esto?"

"Si Jo, no puedo trabajar con alguien asi"

"Escucha Carlos no estoy aqui para obligarte o tratarte de convencer pero yo creo que deberías quedarte en la tripulación"

"Para qué Jo? Para seguir recibiendo regaños por algo que no voy a dejar de hacer?"

Jo suspiró "supongo que tienes razón pero el capitán está destrozado... No sabía que se podía encariñar con alguien en un dia como lo hizo contigo, ni siquiera cuando James llegó"

"De verdad está tan mal? Es que se lo dije en el avión y dijo que estaba indispuesto y llorando pero supuse que se lo tomaría mejor después"

"Pues no Carlos pero bueno tengo que irme, solo una última cosa"

"Dime"

"Reconsideralo"

No respondí y se fue.

Yo me dirigía a la puerta para salir al velorio pero una vez más no pude salvo que esta vez fue el capitán.

"Capitán que sorpresa" maldición se ve mal pero mal tiene otro significado.

"Hola García"

"Carlos"

Se me quedó viendo con cara de qué.

"Si no le molesta al menos en mi casa me gustaría que me hablara por mi nombre sin mencionar que ya no voy a ser su empleado por lo que no tiene caso"

"Claro Carlos"

"Qué hace por aquí?"

"Vine a ver como te encontrabas porque se lo duro que es perder a alguien importante, me ha pasado tres veces"

"Lo lamento"

"Yo también"

"Pues me encuentro bien" era mentira y según mi madre yo no era buen mentiroso.

"No tienes que mentir Carlos, no es lo tuyo"

"Pues es verdad me siento mal capitán"

"Kendall"

"Ese es su nombre?"

"Asi es"

De pronto mi madre apareció en mi mente y perdí el poco control que me quedaba.

"No llores no te queda tan bien como esa sonrisa de niño inocente" dijo mientras me acercaba a su pecho y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

Se sentía bien.

Pero de pronto me quitó.

"Perdón no debí de hacerlo"

"No se preocupe capitán"

"Kendall recuerdas creo que asi me vas a tener que llamar de ahora en adelante" dijo agachando la mirada.

"Si, supongo que si"

"Pero sigo sin saber por qué me quitó" dije regresando al tema.

"Es que eso es lo que hacía con James cuando se ponía triste"

"Oh"

"Enserio tienes que cambiarte?"

"No lo se es que no creo soportar al capitán estricto"

"Lo comprendo pero sigo siendo tu capitán y te ordeno que te tomes unos días en lo que se te pasa lo de tu pérdida y para reflexionar"

"Gracias"

Han pasado siete días y he tomado una decisión.

"Como sabrán el señor García ha decidido que va a cambiar de tripulación y espero que todos lo tomemos" en eso yo iba entrando al hangar donde estaban ellos, después de todo son mis compañeros.

"Lamento la demora capitán"

"Carlos!"

"Qué haces aqui pense que ibas a irte" dijo Jo igual de sorprendida que Kendall.

"Supongo que aclaré mis ideas"

"Pero ya sabes que soy estricto en el trabajo y pensé... Pensé que te habías"

"Decidí lo que era mejor para mi"

"Bueno que hacen todos parados? Tenemos trabajo que hacer" hizo una pausa y me susurró.

"Gracias por quedarte Carlos"

"Es un placer capitán" dije mirándolo con una sonrisa "solo una cosa"

"Lo que sea"

"No puedo evitar ayudar a la gente y si pasa eso no lo puedo evitar por favor no se enoje" mencioné esperando su peor reacción.

"Estoy de acuerdo"

**Yyyyy que tal estuvo aqui es donde el verdadero Kenlos empieza o bueno de manera indirecta, quien lo diria los polos opuestos si se atraen jeje.**

**espero y la estén disfrutando diganme que opinan que eso es muy importante para mi y realmente les agradezco si ponen reviews gracias y sigan leyendo.**


	4. Turbulencia

**Lamento mucho que me halla tardado tanto con este capítulo, asi como de mi otra historia pero es que estoy en un tipo de bloqueo y asi entonces dudo mucho que pueda subir capítulos en un tiempo pero lo intentaré.**

**espero y lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 4: turbulencia.

Estábamos en un vuelo con dirección a europa asi que iba a ser un vuelo muy largo y al ver que casi todos los pasajeros descansaban, decidimos hacer lo mismo.

Jo y Camille estaban recostádas en el suelo y me disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando el capitán me llamó.

"Me llamaba capitán?"

"Si Carlos" en ese instante me pasmé. Me dijo Carlos.

"Bueno y para qué me necesita?"

"Quiero saber como estás"

"Bien supongo, un poco cansado"

"Es tu primer vuelo a otro continente, no esperaba menos, de hecho esperaba que te quedaras dormido como tres horas antes"

"Lo pensé pero no podía descuidar mi trabajo"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Capitán le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Adelante"

"Desde que decidí quedarme me ha tratado de manera diferente y me gustaría conocer la razón"

"El día que te regañé por cantar el copiloto me dijo que no fuera tan rudo contigo"

"Si eso escuché" dije interrumpiendo "también escuché lo que usted dijo"

"Pues en ese momento no me importó pero cuando dijiste que te ibas a cambiar,algo en mí reaccionó supongo que es el trauma de haber perdido a James, después de eso cuando te visité me di cuenta que eres una persona muy sensible y me dije que de tener la mínima oportunidad de que siguieras a bordo con nosotros te trataría como lo que eres"

"Capitán" hice una pausa "no se lo había dicho pero de verdad lamento que lo haya tirado aquél día es que estaba muy ansioso de conocerlo y de saber si me iba a quedar sin mencionar que de por sí llegué tarde"

"No te preocupes por eso, además yo tampoco estaba en mi mejor momento"

"De verdad?"

"Si, no podía pensar en nada más que en como sería mi nuevo TCP"

"Y se decepcionó mucho cuando lo supo?"

"De hecho no, he de admitir que ya me lo suponía al ver que ese dia entraste al aula de audiencia"

Estabamos teniendo una conversación bastante agradable como para ser entre jefe y subordinado pero el copiloto nos interrumpió bruscamente.

"Capitán, podría venir por favor?"

"Turbulencia?"

El copiloto asintió al tiempo que Kendall tomaba el volante.

Yo me pasmé de miedo, nunca me había tocado un vuelo con turbulencia y no sabía que hacer.

"Carlos ve a despertar a Jo y a Camille, ellas te dirán que hacer"

Cuando las desperté se despertaron bruscamente.

"Carlos si nadie nos llama para qué nos despiertas?" Dijo una Jo adormilada.

"Es que el capitán me dijo que lo hiciera porque hay turbulencia" dije con mucho miedo al decir la palabra turbulencia.

"Ahh ya veo" dijo despertando poco a poco "estás asustado?"

"Un poco"

"Tranquilo todo se basa en el equilibrio y en la posición de los pies"

"Ese es el problema"

"A qué te refieres?"

"Me dieron el trabajo a pesar de no tener experiencia y nunca nos había pasado y supongo que estaría mejor si fuera un viaje corto pero son 12 horas"

"Fijate en como lo hago y cópiame" dijo mientras se paraba.

Después de ver por un rato cómo lo hacía, empecé a imitarla y todo iba perfecto, realmente no se sentía tanto como yo temía.

"Creo que no es tan malo"

"Malo? Carlos no te quiero asustar pero ni siquiera a empezado"

"Enserio?" Palidecí.

Y era verdad ahora se sentía muy horrible.

Jo me dijo que nos moviéramos a nuestro lugar y que una vez que bajara la turbulencia nos paráramos para volver a atender.

"Yo creo que voy a" dije señalando la cabina de control.

Y me fui pero no entré, no quería preocupar al capitán, asi que me quedé en la puerta a llorar, sentado y con mi cara en mis rodillas siendo abrazadas por mis brazos.

Asi estuve por un rato hasta que sentí que alguien me cambiaba de posición.

"No llores Carlos, no voy a dejar que nada le pase a cualquier persona de este vuelo"

Era el capitán.

Se sentó junto a mi y me acomodó en su pecho como cuando fue a mi casa.

Yo me oculté en su pecho pero me intenté quitar al poco rato para no mojarlo con mis sollozos y lo hubiera logrado si él no me lo hubiera impedido.

Cuando me calmé lo suficiente para hablar me saqué la cabeza de mi escondite.

"No se supone que debería estar en la cabina?"

"El copiloto me dijo que él se haría cargo, además no puedo concentrarme si alguien llora fuera de la cabina"

"Pero eso no es propio de un capitán y menos sentarse en el suelo"

"Y tampoco lo es dejar que su tripulación sufra y menos si se puede hacer algo para solucionarlo"

"Debe de pensar que soy un cobarde"

"Por favor hablame de tu cuando no estemos frente a la gente"

"Y debería llamarlo por su nombre?"

"Me gustaría ya que seré lo que quieras pero también soy de la misma edad que tú y es bueno tener un amigo que trabaja contigo"

"Bueno Kendall entonces..." Me quedé pensando en lo que dijo "me consideras un amigo?"

"Algo asi"

"Gracias"

"Te digo un secreto que solo la tripulación sabe?"

"Usted...digo tu tienes secretos?"

"La primera vez que volé con turbulencia estuve a punto de colapsar ya que pensé que iba a matar a todas las personas del vuelo"

"De verdad? Pero si tu eres muy talentoso"

"Si pero lo que no sabes es que fue también mi primer vuelo"

"Pero aun asi lo superaste pero yo no puedo ya lo notaste"

"No digas eso y por favor deja de llorar, te dije que la sonrisa te va mejor"

"Gracias" dije quitándome las lágrimas de la cara y dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Para este punto el sentimiento había disminuido bastante pero se escuchaba a la gente muy agitada.

"Carlos hazme un favor"

"Dime Kendall"

"Utiliza tu habilidad y calma a la gente"

"Pero no se si pueda, es más facil con un niño que con cien personas de todas las edades"

"Pues inténtalo que nada te cuesta"

"Pero"

"Es una orden"

"Eso no es justo Kendall"

"Vas a desafiar a tu capitán?"

"No señor" si que sabe como lograr sus objetivos.

"Entonces ve"

"Enseguida señor" dije al tiempo que me paraba "gracias"

Cuando llegué a la cabina de pasajeros ví el caos.

Todos los pasajeros agitados, Jo y Camille tratando de calmarlos y todo era un desastre.

'Gracias Kendall' pensé dirigiéndome a un niño que estaba cerca.

"Hola amiguito" le dije sonriendo.

Él simplemente no respondió.

"Qué te pasa?"

"Vamos a morir cierto?"

"Claro que no, el capitán no lo va a permitir"

"Y como estás tan seguro de ello"

"Porque el capitán me lo prometió y yo confío en él"

"Pero"

"Tranquilo, yo se que se siente horrible, es mi primer vuelo con turbulencia pero un amigo me dijo que me calmara y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que todo mejora"

"Ok"

Solo le dediqué una última sonrisa antes de pasar con otro pasajero.

Mierda a este ritmo iba a terminar cuando aterrizáramos.

Me paré enfrente de todos y me preparé para dar un discurso por asi llamarlo.

"Me pueden poner atención un momento?"

Cuando todas las miradas se centraron en mi, me bloqueé y todo lo que planeé se fue al diablo.

"Les aseguro que todo saldrá bien en cuanto se calmen"

"Y quien eres para asegurar algo?" Se escuchó a lo lejos.

"Tiene razón no soy nadie a su punto de vista para decirlo y sinceramente no creo que ni el capitán mismo puede asegurar al 100% lo que pasará, lo que si puedo asegurar es que hará todo lo posible para que no les pase nada" dije terminando de hablar pero antes de empezar a caminar volvieron a gritar.

"Y esperas que de la nada nos calmemos y ya?"

"Pues confien y les aseguro que lo harán, a mi me funcionó y es mi primera vez"

Después de eso toda la cabina se calló y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Después mis compañeras se acercaron.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Preguntó Jo.

"Qué?"

"Calmar a toda la cabina con todo y tu miedo"

"Ya lo dije, solo tuve que confiar en alguien y que él me apoyara"

"Te refieres al capitán?" Dijo Camille.

"Asi es" dije pensando en él "Kendall me ayudó bastante"

"Por qué dijiste el nombre del capitán, ahora enserio te va a regañar"

"Pero él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre y de tú"

No escuché lo que dijo exactamente pero dijo James.

"Y gracias a él retomé la calma"

"Bueno el punto es que los pasajeros ya están calmados y la turbulencia está pasando"

Después de eso el símbolo del cinturón se quitó y eso significaba que ya había terminado todo.

Luego se escuchó mi timbre de alerta y fui a ver a qué se debía esto.

Cuando entré Kendall ya estaba esperándome.

"Bien hecho"

"Pero no hice nada"

"Claro que si, calmaste a todos con un solo discurso"

"Pero no lo hice solo"

"Claro que si"

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso"

"De verdad no lo comprendo"

"El prodigio no entiende algo?" Dije en tono de broma.

"Callate Carlos"

"Capitán que modales son esos? No es digno de su título"

"Solo dime"

"Que no hubiera convencido a nadie si tu no me hubieras calmado a mi"

"Es mi trabajo de capitán"

"Como sea, gracias" dije abrazándolo.

"Para eso son los amigos supongo" dijo regresándome el abrazo.

De pronto sonó ese tonito de que alguien me llamaba o bueno a algún TCP.

"Tengo que ir a realizar mi trabajo"

"Deja que ellas se encargen, realmente me agrada este momento...nunca había tenido un amigo en quién confiar o divertirme además de Jo"

"Tengo que hacer mi trabajo"

"No!"

"Si no, me voy a sentir mal cuando me paguen"

"Pero"

"Cuando todo se vuelva a calmar a lo mejor y vengo si no es que me quedo dormido"

"Si no regresas te voy a despedir"

"Eso es una amenaza capitán?" Dije en tono sarcástico.

"Es una promesa García" dijo con una risita burlona.

"De acuerdo pero si mañana me veo como zombie será tu culpa"

Lo solté y me dirigí a mi área de trabajo.

KENDALL POV

Qué demonios me pasa? Siento algo por Carlos pero no es lo mismo que sentía por James, es parecido pero no es igual.

Pasó media hora y estaba harto, necesitaba estar cerca de él, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas junto a él.

Por fín regresó, gracias dios.

"Hola"

"Pareces un zombie"

"Callate"

"Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu capitán"

"Perdón señor, le agradecería mucho si cierra la boca, está mejor?" Asentí.

"Pero enserio te ves a punto de desfallecer"

"Ya lo se pero no puedo dormir porque la gente me sigue llamando"

"Deja que Jo y Camille se encargen y tu descanza un poco"

"Pero literalmente no puedo, la gente me sigue llamando a MI porque dicen que me quieren agradecer y les dije que no hice nada y no me creen y" bostezó "estoy agotado"

"Creo que puedo solucionarlo" dije dirigiéndome al altavoz

"Atención pasajeros quiero informarles que el señor Carlos García se encuentra indispuesto y lo van a revisar por lo que les pido que esperen su regreso con calma. Gracias"

Luego me volteé hacia él "listo"

"No tenias que hacer esto"

"Mmmm no pero eso quize hacer"

"Gracias Kendall" dijo sentándose y acomodándose en la pared metálica del avión.

Me senté junto a él.

"Es todo un placer Carlos"

Al momento de decir esto lo ví moviendose mucho y supuse que estaba incómodo asi que lo cargué un poco y lo acomodé de modo que quedara recostado encima de mi pecho.

"No es necesario que hagas eso"

"Pero asi me quito del volante por un momento"

"Flojo" dijo al tiempo que se intentaba parar pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, realmente lo necesitaba junto a mi.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y después de forcejear un poco se rindió y se relajó.

"Asi estás más cómodo no?"

"Gracias"

"Ahora descansa que falta el viaje de vuelta"

Y creo que no lo pensó dos veces porque de inmediato se quedó dormido.

Era simplemente hermoso y se encontraba tan debil, tan, como decirlo, adorable y fragil, irradiaba inocencia pura que no pude evitarlo.

Pasé mis dedos por su pequeño y delgado cabello obscuro, viendo una cara de satisfacción en su rostro. Empiezo a creer que le gusta.

De pronto llegó Jo a arruinar el bello momento.

"Capitán lamento la interrupción pero la gente ya se empezó a preocupar por el malestar de Carlos y" me llevé un dedo a la boca señalando que guardara silencio.

"No hables tan fuerte"

"Pero capitán los pasajeros"

"Dime, enserio esperas que lo despierte?"

"Kendall debería suponer que tu y Carlos"

"No supongas" dije mirándola a los ojos "me estoy enamorando de Carlos"

"Eso pensé" dijo con tristeza en sus ojos "pero que vas a hacer si él hace lo mismo que hizo James y sobretodo ni siquiera sabes lo que él siente por ti"

"Ya lo se pero quiero tomar el riesgo, porque siento algo diferente de lo que sentía por James" dije volviendo a pasar mi mano por su cabello al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza deseando que esto nunca terminara.

Al hacer esto él se acurrucó más posicionando su mano alrededor mio y la otra rodeándo el otro lado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

En pocas palabras me estaba abrazando.

"Pero qué voy a hacer con los pasajeros?"

"Diles que está bien pero que le recomendaron descanzar el resto del viaje"

"¡El resto del viaje? Kendall son tres horas!" Ahora estaba gritando.

"Por favor si no lo vas a hacer por mi hazlo por Carlos"

"Bien pero tiene que estar presente en el aterrizaje"

"Pero Jo"

"Kendall tu también tienes que volver a trabajar"

"Pero"

"Kendall"

"Bien en el aterrizaje lo voy a despertar"

"Gracias"

"Mmmmm"

Pero iba a cumplir mi promesa asi que cuando empezamos a descender era mi alerta.

"Carlos, Carlos ya despiértate tengo que regresar al volante"

"No" dijo volviendo a acurrucarse.

"Carlos"

"Estoy cómodo" dijo con un niño pequeño.

Creo que si lo puedo...NO tengo que regresar y se tiene que despertar y punto.

"Lo lamento Carlos" dije al momento que me quitaba dejando que su cuerpo se cayera.

"Auch"

"Tu vuelve alla dije que tenias malestar y que necesitabas descanso"

"Gracias Kendall"

"No te preocupes por eso, me lo pagarás despues"

"Y cómo?"

"Yo me encargo de eso"

**Les pido de nuevo una disculpa, espero y lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan esta historia asi como saber lo que opinan hasta el momento.**

**Gracias.**


	5. Dia de emociones

_**Puff por fin este escritor novato regresó jejeje. Pues si, regresé despues de un largo y tedioso bloqueo, se me habia olvidado lo complicado que resulta a veces jeje.**_

_**Como sea, aqui esta por fin el capitulo 5 de esta bonita y un tanto tierna historia y un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo, los celos se hacen presentes proximamente.**_

_**Disfrutenlo.**_

Capitulo 5: Dia de emociones

DIA LIBRE! Era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, aunque bueno despues de un dia completo en un avión no es algo que te mata de cansancio y menos si... Si te duermes encima de tu capitán.

Un inevitable sonrojo salió por mis mejillas mostrando un leve color carmesí en ellas.

Realmente me dormí en él y lo peor es que creo que lo disfrutó tanto como yo.

No se si fue mi imaginación pero sentí su mano en mi cabello.

El sonrojo aumentó.

Bueno sea como sea no me voy a dar esperanzas con él, me lo prohibo.

Que sea gay no tiene nada que ver con que exista una posibilidad de que me ame o que siquiera le atraiga... Aunque bueno se ha portado muy amable y cariñoso asi que puede que...NO eso no es posible.

Hoy voy a dormir y dormir, me siento agotado.

KENDALL POV.

Bien hecho Knight, tenias que pedir un dia libre para toda tu tripulación.

Y ahora vas a vivir un dia en la soledad de tu casa y sin tu... No, un dia sin estar cerca de Carlos.

Son las 11 de la mañana y ya te estas muriendo, la ansiedad de no tenerlo cerca me está matando.

Y ahora que?

Que demonios hago por qué me tuve que enamorar de él, esto no tenía que pasar, no de nuevo, pero es que como no hacerlo? Es tierno, es inocente, es realmente atractivo con esa piel latina y, esos ojos que combinan perfectamente con su cuerpo y.

Mierda. No puedo pensar eso de mi TCP no puedo pero quiero intentarlo.

Estuve caminando por varios minutos, que se sintieron como horas para mí, pensando en una buena escusa para ir a visitarlo, para verlo, para poder abrazarlo y sentir su calor por su enorme sonrisa de perlas.

Y despues de pensar y pensar lo encontré, la idea perfecta.

Hace un mes aproximadamente que su madre falleció y pues no es bueno ocupar situaciones personales pero no tenía nada más, espero y su madre me perdone.

Me dirigí a casa de Carlos con un ramo de rosas. Si soy sincero me encantaría darle las rosas a él pero por esta ocasión, no, son para su madre.

Cuando llegué toque el timbre y después de unos momentos escuché que murmuraba unas cosas pero se alcanzaba a oir perfectamente lo que decía.

CARLOS POV.

Maldición les dije a todos los vecinos que no me iba encontrar disponible para visitas hoy.

Les dije que era mi dia libre y que lo iba a ocupar para descansar.

"Quien demonios es?"dije al tiempo que abría la puerta. Estaba muy enojado.

Era Kendall y de pronto me sentí tan apenado, no esperaba que me viera como estaba.

KENDALL POV.

Carlos se ve tan adorable!

Tiene pijama, con sus ojos cerrándose y rojos y su cabello revuelto y desacomodado como si acabara de... Oh, creo que lo desperté.

"Hola" me limité a decir, ahora me sentía mal.

"Hola" dijo apenado por como lo ví.

"Será mejor que vuelva otro dia"

"No espera, no te vayas"

"Seguro? porque parece que estabas descanzando y no quiero que"

"No es problema, ya tengo menos sueño, ademas quiero saber que haces con un ramo de rosas frente a mi casa"

CARLOS POV.

Podría ser que Kendall me las haya traido a mi?

"Oh es que me preguntaba si me dejarías visitar a tu madre"

"Claro" soné desanimado, mierda ahora se va a preocupar y me va a preguntar el porqué.

"Te pasa algo?"

Piensa Carlos, piensa en algo rápido.

"Es solo que mi casa se siente vacía sin ella"

"Si debe de ser"

"Si" en ese momento rompí en llanto, la verdad es que no había pensado mucho en el tema de mi madre, pero además de eso era mi amor recién descubierto por mi capitán, si, asi es, MI CAPITÁN.

"Ahh no llores" dijo acercándose a mi abriendo los brazos.

Yo en un acto inconsciente corrí y lo abracé con toda mi fuerza descargando toda mi tristeza.

KENDALL POV.

Estuvimos un buen rato asi, Carlos llorando en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello hasta que se calmara un poco.

Cuando lo hizo se separó de mi secándose las últimas lágrimas de los ojos.

"Bueno pues ya viniste hasta aqui asi que voy a arreglerme y..." Hizo una pausa sonrojándose "gustas pasar?"

En mi mente saltaba de emoción, me invitó a pasar a su casa.

"Ammm no" me apresuré a decir por pena "no es necesario"

"Por favor" dijo moviendo una mano indicándome que entrara.

"B-bueno"

Me condujo a la sala en la que estuvimos la última vez que fui a visitarlo.

Me sentó y se fue a bañar.

Se estaba tardando un poco asi que decidí recorrer velozmente la casa para que no se diera cuenta.

Era una casa de un tamaño normal, no era la más grande, pero tampoco era pequeña.

Tenía muchas fotos, como si su familia se dedicara a eso, en todos los pasillos de todos los que parecen ser miembros de tu familia por que todos se parecían a él.

Recorrí todos los pasillos hasta llegar a una foto de él cuando era pequeño. Era un bebé que era casi tan hermoso y adorable como el Carlos de esta época.

MALDICIÓN, otra vez estoy pensando de esta manera con respecto a él.

Estaba pensando mucho en eso que ni siquiera noté que estaba parado detras mio.

"Kendall que estas haciendo?" Dijo confundido.

"Perdón es que... No me pude resistir la curiosidad y me paré a ver las fotos de todos los pasillos y..." Se enojó conmigo "perdón"

"Um no hay problema... supongo que cuando tu casa está llena de fotos pues es imposible no pararse a mirarlas" dijo con una sonrisa.

Se me olvidó mencionar que solo tenía una toalla como vestimenta?

"S-si, eso fue lo que pasó" dije sonrojándome, aunque pude notar que él hacia lo mismo.

De pronto la toalla se resbaló dejando expuesto todo su cuerpo desnudo.

'Dios este tipo es realmente atractivo, con todo el cuerpo marcado y con ese enorme trasero, maldición quiero hacer cosas con eso' pensé mientras tenía una erección.

El de inmediato se agachó para recoger la toalla del suelo, exponiendo una mejor visión de su redondo y enorme trasero para despues volvérsela a poner en su antigua posición con una cara roja como jitomate.

"Um..." Estaba llorando.

"No llores no fue nada grave" dije tratando de ocultar mi erección.

"Nada grave? Te parece poco estar desduno frente a tu jefe principal?"

"Ey no solo soy el capitán recuerdas? Soy tu amigo... Ven" dije abriendo los brazos.

CARLOS POV.

Me abalancé sobre él porque en él encontraba seguridad.

Me puse a llorar en su pecho mientras el pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello diciendo "No pasa nada" dijo con una voz calmada.

'Menos mal que mi cuerpo no me traicionó y tuve una erección frente a él' pensé.

"D-de verdad?"

"Si, no me molestó en lo absoluto"

"De acuerdo, me voy a poner algo de ropa antes de que esto se vuelva a caer" dije señalando la toalla.

"Ok" dijo regresando a la sala.

Me puse unos jeans y una playera obscura con unos converse.

"Um listo" dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oye, una pregunta, que no se supone que se quema el cuerpo y se guardan las cenizas en tu casa?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Si, pero mi madre y yo queremos respetar la tradición de la familia, yo tengo desendencia latina y allá donde mi madre vivia se sepulta a los muertos en lugar de quemarlos" dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

Nunca habia tenido que dar explicaciones como si estuviera de nuevo en primaria.

"Ohh... Eres de otro pais?" Preguntó aun mas confundido.

"No, yo nací aqui pero mi madre era de sudamérica"

"Eso explica muchas cosas" dijo sonriendo.

"Ah si?"

"Si, como el porqué de tu tono de piel o tu forma de expresarte"

"Qué observador es usted capitán" dije bromeando.

KENDALL POV.

Despues de pensar un momento en las siguientes palabras que le diría decidí mandarle una leve indirecta.

"Mas de lo que te puedes imaginar" dije pero al notar que su cara reflejaba una confusion y un sonrojo enorme, me apresuré a continuar "despues de todo soy un prodigio no?" Dije riendo como idiota.

'Mierda ahora me va a rechazar y nunca podré tenerlo'

"Por supuesto" dijo después de un silencio incómodo "um...deberiamos irnos"

"Claro" dije.

Despues de como 30 minutos de viaje llegamos a un panteón, para luego caminar y llegar hasta una tumba que tenía escrito 'Familia García'.

Carlos de inmediato se puso a quitar el polvo de la tumba para despues dejar caer unas lágrimas encima de esta.

"Lo lamento" dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

El trataba a toda costa evitar seguir llorando haciendo muecas y caras raras como un niño pequeño.

'Dios, se ve tan adorable' pensé sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Tomé un poco de iniciativa y lo jalé del cuello haciendo que su cara quedara en mi pecho "Déjalo salir" dije frotanto su espalda.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un mar de llanto por su parte hasta que se calmó o eso supuse al dejar de escuchar sus llantos, solo respiraciones más lentas.

"Te sientes mejor?" Dije pasando mis dedos por su delgado cabello obscuro.

Al hacer esto, se tensó mucho y no pude evitar pensar que lo había arruinado de nuevo.

CARLOS POV.

Dios esto se siente tan bien pero es tan incorrecto, no debería estar en brazos de mi capitán.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, realmente estaba mal tener un amor por alguien que si bien me iba, me vería como un amigo.

"Perdon, no debi" dijo empezando a apartarse, supongo que porque sintió que me tensé.

"Espera" dije abrazandolo.

'Dios esto está mal'

El me regresó el abrazo quedando a muy poca distancia el uno del otro.

Kendall se empezó a poner rojo mientras movía la boca intentando articular palabras tardando varios minutos antes de hablar.

"Yo...um...yo queria...si quieres...podríamos..."

"Ocurre algo?" Dije de manera inocente.

"Um...ya es tarde y me preguntaba...tu sabes...um...quieres...cenar en algun lado...conmigo?"

Me puse rojo como si acabara de verme desnudo frente a él.

'Esto es una cita? No, claro que no, solo quiere ser amable y salir contigo como amigos, nada mas, pero...y si si es una cita?'

"Claro, muero de hambre" dije sonriendo.

Todo esto mientras seguíamos abrazados.

Kendall dejó las rosas encima de la tumba y nos dirijimos al lugar de comida mas cercano...la pizzeria.

Llegamos, nos sentamos en una mesa y hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Es muy duro perder al alguien tan importante" dije pensando para mi mismo.

"Si lo es" dijo Kendall "y si, tambien estabas pensando en voz alta"

"Yo um..." Me volví a poner rojo provocando otro silencio incómodo.

Despues de un rato un mesero Jett creo que era su nombre llegó a terminar con este eterno silencio.

"Van a ordenar o voy a tener que seguir parado aqui viendo como se contemplan?"

'Wow el mesero es tan agradable' pensé con un obvio sarcasmo al tiempo que Kendall y yo nos sonrojábamos yo por obvias razones y él...pues supongo que el se sintió ofendido o algo por el estilo.

"Um una pizza...um...la que consideres la mejor de todas" dije calmando mis emociones y sintiendome como un niño pequeño.

Jett se dedicó a darnos una mirada de 'que remedio' y se fue a pedirla.

"Cual crees que sea la especialidad?" Preguntó Kendall recuperando poco a poco su compostura.

"No lo se..." Dije perdiendome por unos momentos en mi mente "pero espero tenga mucho queso" dije sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Kendall no contestóc, solo se limitó a dedicarme una mirada de ternura con una leve sonrisa.

"Sucede algo?" Dije con una cara de confusión mientras me sonrojaba un poco... 'Kendall es realmente guapo'

KENDALL POV.

'Carlos es realmente perfecto, ese tinte de niño combinado con toda su personalidad brillante y la forma en que se expresa...sin mencionar su cuerpo bien formado'

El solo verlo me provoca sonreir sin control alguno.

"No, es solo que..." Piensa en algo rápido Knight "...se siente bien salir con alguien"

Despues de decir eso llegó el insoportable mesero Jett con una pizza lo suficientemente grande para que 4 personas coman bien.

Era una pizza que tenia un poco de todos los ingredientes que se pudieran imaginar y para la felicidad de mi pare...de Carlos tenia mucho queso.

'seria bueno que Carlos fuera mi pareja...realmente me gustaría...pero...'

La siguiente media hora fue interesante, al menos para mis ojos.

Ver a Carlos con la boca llena de pizza mientras sonrie es sumamente perfecto.

La pizza se fue acabando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaba una y solo una rebanada restante.

"Um cometela Carlos" lo volteé a ver.

"No...tu casi no comiste asi que es toda tuya" me dió una sonrisa tímida.

Tenia un punto a su favor...el se habia comido la mayor parte de la pizza, y yo pues me atonté tanto viendolo comer que pues...solo comi tres pedazos.

"Es que...no tenia mucha hambre...te propongo algo, llevatela a tu casa y luego decidimos"

"Ok" dijo sonriendo.

'Dios adoro su sonrisa perfecta'

Dicho esto el mesero -agradable- se acerco a cobrar.

Carlos buscó a toda prisa en el bolsillo de su pantalón buscando su cartera pero cuando la logró sacar, Jett ya tenía un billete en la mano.

"Eso no es justo Kendall"

"Claro que si, yo te saqué de tu casa en tu dia libre, lo justo es que yo pague la cena"

"Pero es que tu no comiste y pues" agachó la cabeza mostrando su pena.

Yo me paré y lo rodeé con mi brazo "Tranquilo a la proxima tu vas a pagar" dije en tono de juego causando que se riera un poco.

Despues de eso caminamos a su casa dado que no estabamos tan lejos y mi carro se había quedado estacionado enfrente de su casa.

Al llegar nos quedamos en su puerta.

"Este bueno creo que ya me voy para que descances porque mañana es un dia muy pesado y ambos necesitamos dormir"

"Si claro ya se que debemos dormir pero..." Carlos agacho la cabeza "es que me la pasé muy bien contigo"

CARLOS POV.

'No quiero que se vaya' mi cabeza se agachó inconscientemente al sentirme triste de que Kendall se quería ir.

"Yo tambien me la pasé increible hoy, no puedo creer de cuanto me perdí antes de conocerte" se acercó y me abrazó.

Yo regresé el abrazo casi inmediatamente al tiempo que sentía que me jalaba mas cerca de él.

Duramos varios minutos en esa posición, con cada segundo sentía que mi cara se ponía más roja y mi corazón latía más rápido.

Alzé la cara para ver sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa...quiero besarlo, no, quiero que él me bese.

KENDALL POV.

Carlos alzó la cabeza a modo que yo pude ver su linda cara, con sus ojos cafés, su cabello obscuro, sus labios.

De pronto sentí que me empecé a agachar, mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, actuaba solo.

'Estoy a punto de besar a Carlos' pensé, dandome cuenta que mis labios se acercaban a los suyos.

CARLOS POV.

Yo cerré los ojos porque no quiero ver que estaba saboreando el momento y cuando los volví a abrir por un segundo Kendall estaba a punto de besarme asi que volví a cerrarlos y me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron y el beso perfecto se dió.

Fue un suave baile de labios y lenguas, intercalándose disfrutando cada momento hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos.

"Wow" eso se siente increible...y luego, la culpa llegó.

'Acabo de besar a mi capitán...¿por qué bese a mi capitán? Siento algo por el pero, es mi capitan'

"Eso se sintió tan bien" dijo Kendall acercándonos de nuevo para quedar cabeza 'mi cabeza' con su pecho.

Yo asentí con la cabeza dejando de pensar por un momento y dejandome llevar por lo que sentía.

"Entonces Carlos quieres, ya sabes...ser mi novio?"

"S-si" Y con eso y otro beso perfecto se hizo oficial, Kendall y yo ya somos novios.

**Que tal estuvo, bien?, mal?, les gustó?, no les gustó?, todo esas opiniones comentarios e inclusive sugerencias para esta u otras historias nuevas son bien recibidas en la zona de reviews, no sean timidos, esas reviews son lo que me alienta a seguir.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero lo siguan haciendo.**


	6. Pasado vs Presente

**Hola que tal como estan.**

**Antes de que lean el capitulo me gustaria agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dan un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, y tambien a aquellas que ademas de leerla, me dan la oportunidad de saber lo que piensas sobre esta.**

**Dicho esto, aqui esta el capitulo disfruten.**

Capitulo 6: Pasado vs Presente.

Hoy tengo un dia facil, me gustan estos dias, dias en los que los vuelos son cortos y son pocos, ademas asi tengo tiempo de decirle a Jo y a Camille mi sueño, un sueño donde todo era perfecto y Kendall me besaba.

Al pensar lo último no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras salía de mi casa para dirijirme al trabajo como de costumbre.

Y tambien como de costumbre, fui el último en llegar.

No tuve tiempo de platicar con ellas, el vuelo comenzó de inmediato y cuando arrivamos a nuestro primer destino, tuvimos una hora antes de nuestro siguiente vuelo en el intinerario de hoy asi que fui con Jo ya que Camille estaba hablando con el copiloto.

"Jo ayer tuve un sueño perfecto"

"A si Carlos? Pues que soñaste para estar asi?"

"Bueno yo...soñe que..." Y me volví a sonrojar "soñé que me besaba..." y al decir esto sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

"Quien te besaba?" Preguntó la persona detras mio que no era nadie mas que Kendall con una sonrisa burlona pero al mismo tiempo cálida.

Al decir esto Kendall me jaló y me besó la cabeza provocándome un sonrojo enorme.

"K-kendall" no podía hablar bien, Kendall estaba actuando como en mi sueño.

"Y bien?" Dijo apretando sus brazos más fuerte pero sin lastimarme.

"B-bueno...en mi sueño estaba en la puerta de mi casa y estaba...contigo Kendall y..."

"Y no fue un sueño Carlitos"

"Claro que si porque" y sin previo aviso me volteó la cara y me dio un beso idéntico al de mi sueño.

"No te acuerdas?"

_Flashback:_

_"Entonces Carlos quieres, ya sabes...ser mi novio?"_

_"S-si" _

_"Te quiero mucho Carlos"_

_"Desde cuando?" _

_"Desde que chocamos me pareciste atractivo, pero cuando te pusiste ese traje azul, me cautivaste y me empecé a enamorar poco a poco de ti"_

_"Tu tambien me gustaste desde que te vi_, _pero luego me diste miedo hasta que me mostraste tu lado suave y me enamoré de ti pero no me queria dar esperanzas porque pensé que tu amabas todavia a James y pues, eres mi capitán"_

_"Ya lo se, pero aun asi, tu te metiste muy adentro y no puedo ni quiero sacarte"_

_Dicho esto los dos regresaron a su abrazo._

_"Te quiero Carlos"_

_"Yo tambien te quiero Kendall"_

_Fin del Flashback._

"Entonces...no fue un sueño, fue real" dije un poco shockeado pero aun asi muy feliz de saber que no fue un sueño.

"Claro que fue real Carlitos"

"Esperen que pasa aqui?" Preguntó una Jo muy confundida.

"Pues Carlos es mi novio" dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

"C-carlos...puedes ir por algo de comer...tengo mucha hambre" me dijo Jo un tanto inquieta.

"P-pero Jo, porque no vamos a comer los tres juntos?" Pregunté un tanto confundido.

"Porque si vamos todos no nos va a dar tiempo"

"Bien..." Dije haciendo un puchero.

"No te tardes amor" dijo Kendall dándome un beso en la mejilla, y hecho esto, me fui al puesto de comida mas cercano.

KENDALL POV.

Una vez que Carlos literalmente salió corriendo Jo me mandó una mirada asesina y me empezó a gritar.

"KENDALL, QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE? SE SUPONE QUE NO SE IBA A REPETIR LO DE JAMES"

"Jo, cálmate no es tan malo además..." Pero Jo no me dejaba hablar en frases completas.

"No es tan malo? Kendall yo quiero que seas feliz y que no sufras"

"Pero soy feliz con Carlos, es es super bueno y me gusta mucho"

"Kendall prometeme que no vas a hacer algo para perderlo"

"Jo, no voy a"

"Promételo Kendall"

"Bien, lo prometo, no quiero perder a Carlos, él es especial"

Dicho esto mi Carlitos regresó con varias bolsas de comida.

"Ya regresé" dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana a nosotros y dejaba las bolsas encima de esta.

Un momento después llegó Camille con una cara apagada sentándose a lado de Jo mientras yo me sentaba a lado de mi novio.

"Sucede algo malo?" Preguntamos los tres al unísolo.

"No, tengo hambre que compraron?" Dijo mientras buscaba en una bolsa hasta que Carlos saltó de golpe agarrando esa bolsa de manera infantil.

"Esa bolsa es mia!" Gritó abrazando la bolsa mientras se volvía a sentar.

"Que tienes ahí bebé?" Pregunté mientras movia su cabello corto.

Carlos abrió la bolsa mostrando unas banderillas enormes, sacando una y dandole un mordisco.

"Banderillas?"

"Sip" dijo con la boca llena como un niño pequeño.

"Amor no hables con la boca llena" dije tomando una de sus mejillas, acariciándola suavemente.

"De qué me perdí?" Preguntó Camille agarrando otra bolsa de comida.

"Parece que Kendall y Carlos ya estan saliendo" dijo Jo haciendo comillas mientras yo le daba el primer mordisco a mi comida.

"Somos novios" dijimos los 2 enojados por las comillas y con la boca llena.

"Oye pero que no está pasando lo mismo que con" y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Jo y yo le dimos una mirada amenazadora.

'No quiero que mi Carlitos se enoje por eso' pensé.

Despues de ese pequeño incidente, nos dedicamos a comer haciendo chistes y hablando de temas aleatorios.

De vez en cuando las chicas se distraían y en ese momento besaba a Carlitos.

Despues de eso la hora de espera terminó y era hora de regresar al trabajo.

Varias horas mas tarde aterrizamos de nuestro último vuelo y fue cuando Camille con su misma expresión apagada se dirigió hacia mi.

"K-kendall..."

"Por fin me vas a decir por qué has estado asi todo el día?"

"Es que...hoy me dieron un informe un poco malo"

Yo le di una mirada de 'continua' que entendió de manera rápida.

"Me acaban de informar que...pues me van a cambiar por otro TCP de otra tripulación..."

"De que tripulación, por qué, por quién?" Ahora estaba intrigado.

"No se los detalles, solo me dijeron eso...tampoco se por quién, pero es de...de la tripulación...de Logan"

'Logan...mierda porque de Logan, porque justamente de Logan...concentrate Kendall no es tan malo si cambian a una mujer es por una mujer no?, ademas no es Carlos el que se va asi que estás bien' me dije a mi mismo mientras asimilaba lo dicho por Camille.

"Y cuando van a realizar el cambio?" Pregunté una vez calmado.

"Mañana"

"Asi que hoy es tu último dia?"

"Si capitán" para este punto su voz se empezaba a quebrar y sus ojos empezaban a gotear.

"Ven aqui" dije abrazándola sabiendo que al no haber mas vuelos por el dia de hoy era su despedida.

Despues de media hora de lo que fue melancolía absoluta de parte de Camille fui a los hangares donde me estaba esperando Carlos.

"Hola guapo" le dije entrando a los hangares.

Él se sonrojó un poco "Hola Kenny"

Despues de eso me acerqué y le di un corto beso en los labios.

"Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Tenía..." No quiero que nadie sepa lo de Camille hasta mañana pero es Carlos "unos asuntos que resolver"

"Oh ya veo" dijo poniendose a pensar en los distintos casos que pudieron haber ocurrido pero mostrando una cara rara.

"Que pasa amor?" Dije moviendo sus ahora inflados cachetes.

"Nada, estaba pensando en asuntos que tengo que resolver"

"Amor, no te enojes"

"No me enojo, porque me enojaria, no es como si mi ahora novio me ocultara cosas"

"Escucha si fueran cosas mias te las diria, pero son de alguien mas asi que respeto su privacidad" dije abrazando a mi novio que estaba inmovil.

Despues de varios suspiros me regresó el abrazo "esta bien Kendall lo entiendo" y me apretó mas fuerte "tengo hambre vamos a comer si?"

"Ok amor"

Despues de eso Carlos y yo fuimos a comer a su casa.

Al principio pensamos en ir a comer pizza pero supusimos que iba a estar ese insoportable mesero asi que optamos por comer en su casa y asi ahorrar un poco mas.

Despues de eso vimos una película en su sala y luego me fui a mi casa para que el pudiera dascanzar y yo tambien.

CARLOS POV.

Al dia siguiente mi rutina fue la misma de todos los dias laborales.

Me desperté temprano, me bañé, me vestí, arreglé mi cabello lo mejor que pude y sali al aeropuerto.

'Ahora que Kendall y yo somos novios quiero llegar antes y asi poder verlo antes de que el resto de la tripulación llegue.

Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al llegar.

Dentro de los hangares ya había alguien esperando, un chico de mi misma edad, mas alto, con un bronceado distinto del mio, cabello castaño, y debo admitirlo, casi tan atractivo como Kendall.

"Lo siento pero este lugar está restringido para el personal no autorizado" dijo el chico castaño con voz creida.

"Este creo que estas equivocado de lugar"

"No es aqui la tripulación del capitán Knight?"

"S-si pero..." Pero el chico creido me interrumpia cada vez que quería hablar.

"Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto" dicho esto me analizó de pies a cabeza con la mirada, sintiendome como si me desnudara "...y quien eres tu?"

"S-soy Carlos García, mucho gusto"

"Mmmm soy James Diamond" dijo haciendo una pausa "no te había visto por aqui, eres nuevo?"

"S-si veras entré porque..." Y antes de poder explicarme bien volví a ser interrumpido pero esta vez por Jo.

"Hola Carlos que haces aqui tan temprano" dijo sin haber notado la presencia de... James dijo que se llamaba no?.

"Jo, que agradable sorpresa" dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

"James..." Dijo sorprendida "...que haces aqui?"

Y antes de contestar era mi turno de interrumpir.

"Se conocen?"

"Es cierto" dijo James ignorando mi pregunta completamente. "Quien es este?" Dijo con...¿despresio?

"Este tiene su nombre y es Carlos"

"Creo que no entendiste la pregunta, dejame expresarme mejor...¿Que hace esto aqui?" Dijo señalándome con uno de sus largos dedos.

Yo estaba a punto de responder hasta que vi a Kendall entrar con su traje de capitán, que por cierto se ve bastante bien.

Yo corrí ya que ni Jo ni James se dieron cuenta de que había llegado Kendall.

"Hola Kenny" dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Hola Carlitos hoy llegaste muy temprano"

"Es que queria ser el primero en esperarte pero..."

"Pero..." Dijo dandome una mirada de continua.

"Es que cuando llegué alguien nuevo ya estaba aqui"

"Nuevo?" Gritó James furioso desde el otro lado del hangar "el único nuevo aqui eres tu niño"

Kendall se quedó pasmado.

"K-kendall quien es él?" Pregunté al ver su cara.

"J-james... Al que mandaron fue a James" dijo susurrando.

"Kendall" dijo James sonriendo acercándose y quitándome de en medio.

"K-kenny"

"Kenny dices?" Dijo James aguantándose la risa "nunca debes decirle por un diminutivo tan patético a tu capitán" dijo golpeando mi cabeza como si yo fuera un ingenuo.

Yo estaba a punto de llorar, me sentía humillado y como era de esperarse, Kendall fue el primero en notarlo asi que se movió hacia mi y me abrazó.

"Estas bien Carlitos?"

Yo no pude hablar, solo me oculté en el pecho de Kendall abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Kendall que sucede aqui?"

"Es un poco obvio no James? Estoy cuidando a mi novio"

"Tu novio? Eso?" Dijo volviendo a señalarme.

Al escuchar a Kendall decir novio, me calmé y al ver la hora, salimos todos corriendo hacia el avión.

Los viajes se me hicieron eternos, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo James me paraba y me preguntaba algo sobre mi y sobre Kendall mientras hacía mi trabajo.

"Trata a los pasajeros con respeto no te metas en su vida" decia una y otra vez, ya me estaba mareando de tantas cosas.

Y cada vez que trataba de ir con Kendall a la cabina de piloto, James se paraba frente a mi y decía "nunca entres a la cabina de pilotos a menos que te llamen" y luego de terminar la frase entraba con una sonrisa.

El dia por fin acabo y ya que era tarde Kendall se ofreció a llevarme a casa pero James se interpuso...DE NUEVO.

Asi que le dijo a Kendall que él me llevaría asi que en este momento estaba con James en un auto muy lujoso.

"Entonces niño como lograste entrar a la tripulación de Kendall" dijo con frialdad.

"Pues entré para suplir al exnovio de Kendall que se cambió de tripulación"

"Asi que tu me supliste" dijo con mas frialdad, si eso era posible.

Al terminar de decir eso nos encontrábamos fuera de mi casa.

"Bueno gracias por traerme nos vemos mañana" dije casi corriendo pero James me detuvo para darme una amenaza.

"Niño...no te le vuelvas a acercar a Kendall, el el mio entiendes?" Dicho esto se fue y yo entré a mi casa.

'De ahora en adelante va a ser mucho mas dificil mi trabajo y mi relación por lo que parece'

**Que les pareció? Buena, mala, todo lo que quieran o piensan lo pueden dejar en las reviews que se tomaran en cuenta y se agradecen ya que gracias a estas y a las visitas es que me motiva a seguir esta historia y pensar en otras para escribir.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
